


A night too remember

by Erzacakes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos is Horny, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It happens, M/M, Runaan helps, Sex Club, Strip Tease, Viren basically gets an elf blowjob in an alley way, blowjob, elf strip club, first encounter, normalised public masturbation, virens horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzacakes/pseuds/Erzacakes
Relationships: Aaravos/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 13





	A night too remember

Viren felt shame in this trip, every Friday night he made it, he indulged, even though it made his guilt grow.  
Elf sex clubs where illegal, and it was especially frowned upon for a human like himself too even consider going too one. Nonetheless Viren did, he told nobody but he made an effort to go.

When he walked in he was always met with a large security guard, who would ask for his memebership card. Viren, a member for a few years, handed it over with ease. The guard inspected before smirking at the pathetic humans face. He lifted the fluffy red rope, handing him his card, as Viren proceeded through.

It wasn’t long until that heavy musk and mix of sweet scent hit his nose, then the music, loud and blasting, and then suddenly all the colours. Neon red shining on his face, as he focused on the room around him. It was not out of the ordinary how packed the place was, despite being illegal, old men, young men, even young women saw the taste in such a place, thus Viren’s shame eased up.

The shows usually start around at 11, and Viren’s here at 10:45. He planned it that way. Too get a front row seat. He ordered a dainty cocktail, with a little umbrella. He insisted it be that way.

Now as for seating. All the front seats where plushed out pink and blue seats, sometimes you might catch a performer laying on one after a big show or client. Not yet though, too early.  
Viren took a seat in front of a large stage, and admired it. The crystal star decorations on the stage wall, the mirror on the bottom so the dancer could watch himself. And the way that mirror made Viren’s favourite dancer glow was the best part, arguably the only reason he was here.

A female elf server walked over with a tray, laying some things out on the table, as Viren payed her. This place was as pleasuring as it was interactive. The box of tissues sat on the table, accompanied by a bottle of lube, and a few vibrating toys. The perks of front row seats. Of course this would all tally up on his membership, but he didn’t mind paying it. 

The lights hit, and began circling around stages, Viren immediately placing his drink down, and fiddling with his belt. The sparkly heels began walking up, Viren’s focus changed too watching the long blue legs, stretch around the pole. The skin seemed so smooth from down here, a four fingered hand gripping at a thigh, and squishing. 

Viren’s hand immediately went back too freeing his now half hard dick from the tight constrict of his pants. He looked back up, the elf was now bent, hands moving against the pole, hips swaying. He then slid back up, his torso gliding up on the pole, Viren’s dick standing as if it too had noticed the intense action. It was aching as Viren finally stroked it, pre cum dribbling from the head. 

He watches the dancing closely, fully aware that there are about 20 more men around him doing the same. That’s why Viren was so unimportant here. He was just like every other creepy old guy, jacking it in public while staring at an elf that he meant nothing too.

The blue elf had the most beautiful long white hair, and a freckled face, long ears that made him look so cute but so seductive. And his body was excellent, gradiented dark blue and light all over. God bless whoever recruited this beauty for the club, they made a good choice. 

The more the elf bent, the more he showed off his rear, and his bulge was nothing too ignore. Viren would glance at the toys and realise none of them would beat getting fucked by the real thing. Why did he have too become so attracted too something he can’t possibly hope too touch. He shook of the thought and when back too watching, the song almost over, as was the dance. 

Viren sped up his pace, but the song ended and lights dimmed before he could release.  
Sometimes Viren liked this, the sheer edging of it all. But at the same time he hated it. At first it was all fine, watching and cumming, the fact that there where people watching and around him definitely use too contribute, but now that spell has worn off, it seems the songs and dances alike are shorter, always a shit eating grin from the blue elf. 

Viren decides too deal, standing and tucking himself away. Time for the daily routine, his night was basically ruined. Maybe it was a deep routed guilt, he had a wife after all. Even if she knew and endorsed Viren’s elven habit, maybe he felt guilty? Who knows. Of course there’s ground rules too their agreement, part of the reason Viren will never get close enough too touch the dancing elves. And club rules of course. 

Viren grabbed the cigarette packet from his pocket, and made his way around the back. Ah yes the daily routine. Getting frustrated then going out back for a smoke. You’d often run into people back here. The place was littered with condoms, empty cans and trash. Wich was unfortunate of course, the view when looking up was always so pretty. A blue and purple night sky, sometimes even the moon.  
Viren turned the corner, leaned against the wall and lit the cigarette, placing it between his frustrated lips. 

The thought of having too return home with no release was painful, nonetheless if he complained Lissa would attempt too help but...it’s not the same.  
His line of thought was interrupted when the door he came out of was kicked open, followed by shouting.  
“Maybe you should find some better songs for me too dance too! Then we can talk!” The door slammed, a loud sigh following.  
Ah, Viren wasn’t alone. He turned on the wall, a curious eye peeking out. A long coat, and an elf with mascara dribbling down his cheeks. It took Viren a second too register, what without the neon colour palette. It was THE elf, his elf. The one he liked so much. So naturally his curiosity grew. He watched.

The elf had his hair now tied up into a bun, just below a long set of horns. A long coat on, stopping just above the knees. His make up was a mess, but he still looks so beautiful. Then warm yellow eyes met Viren’s cold grey, and he froze. The elf squinted, as Viren slid back behind the wall, his cigarette now discarded.  
He thought he was good now, the elf didn’t call out too him or say anything. He went too turn back too peek, before being met close faced with the elf who was now standing directly beside him with a pout and narrow eyes.  
Viren sighed, leaning back on the wall.  
“You know, you shouldn’t do that.” The elf spoke, and god his voice was like velvet.

He poked Viren’s arm, “Spying on people’s private conversations is rather rude.”  
“You where yelling.”  
“And?!”  
“I got curious, obviously!” God no Viren why, why are you acting so cold and stubborn. This is an opportunity, a conversation you always wanted. The mental affair you’ve been allowed too have, make it reality. 

The elf’s angry face however, quickly deflated along with his chest, as it turned to a frown and slump, his ears sloping. “Well if you’re so curious...I had a bit of an argument with the owner. My rates have been going down a lot recently” he turned and slumped on the wall, “Wich suckkkkssss, because I haven’t been doing anything differently.”  
Viren sighed, great, his first conversation with the elf and it’s a complaint.  
Viren wasn’t quite sure how too help with this, he had zero experience, so maybe instead he’d just listen.  
“Maybe my moves are lacking sexual energy because it’s been so long? I haven’t slept with anyone in adgessss...You came tonight right?” He turned too Viren.

Normally this would be a strange question, and admittedly Viren felt embarrassed. He shook his head for a moment, the elf’s eyes went wide.  
“But- what- you. You watch MY dance right?”  
Viren nodded quickly,  
“Why- am I just not sexy anymore??”  
“...” Viren didn’t really know how to respond. This silence of course was met with a frustrated look the elf gave. He rested a four fingered hand on Viren shoulder, leaning close too his face, “...Can I help you?”  
Viren shivered, “Uhm...it’s not that you’re not sexy anymore...maybe- it’s the uh. Well an old routine wouldn’t impress people who have been coming here for a long time...right?”

The elf wrote off how quick the man was too dodge the offer, then noticing the heavy flush on his beareded face. It made him smirk.  
“Yes of course. Maybe I should try something new hm?”  
Viren nodded, throwing his burnt out cigarette too the ground and stomping it out.  
The elf turned back, laying a head on Viren’s shoulder,  
“Still..” he sighed, “Finding a new sex partner wouldn’t be a terrible idea...might open new opportunities and advantages for my dancing..”

Viren was too busy basking in how beautiful his silky white hair looked in the moonlight. God he was sparkling.  
“What about you?”  
Viren zoned back in, looking in confusion.  
“Well since you’re here. Why don’t we have sex?”  
“What- here?! I uh- I don’t-“  
“Well yes, here. Nobody ever comes out back here this early in the night.” The elf smirked, “Besides, that’s what you’re thinking about right? Sex with me?”  
Viren couldn’t exactly answer, maybe because it was true. 

He was unsure how too answer, his heart and mind panicking. Sex with this elf? His favourite. In such an open place. Sure he was right, nobody came out here during this time of night, but...  
He panicked, he panicked and lifted his hand showing his wedding right. Why. Why the fuck did he do that.

The elf stared for a moment before shrugging, “So? You’re already here, you’re obviously not the most loyal lover. I wouldn’t want too leave you with blue balls”  
Viren was hesitant at the offer, though with little thought he gave in with a light nod, the elf’s face lighting up.  
Aaravos made quick work laying his coat on the dirty ground, and climbing down onto his knees infront of Viren.

The sight alone of the elf’s four fingers working too unbuckle his belt, all while classically giving seductive glances up made quick work of Virens aching dick too become fully erected.  
The elf glided a finger across a vein, Viren jolting. Already so close. Dammit he wasn’t going too be that guy who came after 8 seconds of touching. He scrunched his fists against the rough bricks, the elf finally touched his tongue too the mans cock, Viren too scared to look down. Until a hand pressed his chest.

“Hey..” the elf spoke, “Watch me”  
Viren gulped. He wasn’t sure what too say, what to do. He followed the request, looking down watching his cock slowly drift in and out of the elf’s mouth. His lips plumped and pushed up. Viren stroked a hand into his white hair. The moon was still reflecting off of it so beautifully. What was this situation? What would his wife think? This was pathetic, was it not? 

Too think it couldn’t get more embarrassing the back door opened, and closed, a light hum followed by footsteps. Viren panicked, quickly pulling his dick away,  
“Hey!” Aaravos pouted,  
“There’s- someone coming-“  
“So? Who cares?”  
Viren was still nervously trying too tuck himself away, but the elf grabbed his face gently,  
“Really. It’s okay.”  
He thought for a moment, before allowing the elf too get back to it. 

Not a moment after a voice called, “Aaravos!”  
It was a man. He had an accent. But who was-  
“Aaravos! Where’d you go!? I know you yelled at the boss man and stormed out here. You know better than too leave early!” The footsteps drew closer, and Viren was getting closer. It was the most amazing thrill. A hand touched the wall, and a head turned the corner, yet the elf kept Viren’s cock in his mouth. Even with Viren so obviously close. He could feel his cock twitching.

“There you are!- Oh. You made a friend.”  
The elf in question was not as tall as the blue one, paler as well. His horns wrapped around the back of his head, two purple stripes across his nose. And his eyes. They where a bright turquoise. More white hair.  
He moved in closer,  
Aaravos pulled off with a pop, moments before Viren was feeling like he was ready too finish. It was the biggest edge he ever felt.  
“Ah. I made two.” He gestured too both Viren and his aching dick.  
“I see that..Aaravos you know you’re suppose too be a look and can’t touch sort of thing, right?”  
So his name was Aaravos? Viren needed too concentrate on something other than how his dick was out in the middle of an alley, and now two elves where there watching. Staring. 

“Yes, yes. Wich is terribly boring. But no, I accidentally left...” Aaravos trailed realising he didn’t catch the humans name. “..Ah. What was your name again?”  
Of course. Viren thought too himself. What does it matter if he’s getting a blowjob in an alley? He knows the elf’s name now. But that doesn’t matter either. This isn’t anything, the realisation actually made his dick calm down a little. Aaravos noticed this, “Oh shoot. Hold that thought.” He took it back into his mouth, Viren humming.  
The other elf watched on, leaning against the wall, seeming too enjoy the view.  
Now Viren recognised him. Another dancer from the club. Viren has tried him out once, but didn’t find what he did too be...interesting?

“Aaravos you need too take it deeper.” The other elf walked closer, placing a hand at the back of Aaravos’ head, and slowly pushing it forward. Viren choked, both of them pausing a looking up at him. The sensation was too much. The pale elf continued pushing Aaravos, until his nose pressed into Viren’s pubes. Aaravos closed his eyes, letting out a delighted hum. It was too late, Viren reached for the horns on the back of his head, a louder hum coming out at that moment. Aaravos’ eyes went wide and the pale elf next too them snickered. Viren squeezes gently with a loud grunt, before desperately gasping for breath. 

He remained dizzy for a moment, enjoying the wet warmth he was still inside.  
Wait, shit.  
His ears tuned back in, the pale snickering snapping him out of the day dream.  
He looked at him, then back down at Aaravos. Who was still being held close too his body, by Viren. Viren holding his horns. He looked confused. 

He let go, the elf pulling back. Ah. Viren forgot too warn him, forgot too pull away. He still looked shocked. The pale elf however didn’t care. He delicately tilted Aaravos’ head backward, drifting a finger past his Adam’s apple. Viren watched.  
The elf swallowed down Viren’s seed, and god it was hot too watch.  
“Good job” the pale one patted Aaravos’ head. He looked different now. His bangs where in his face, and his mouth was wet, he was panting. Viren wanted too kiss him...but no..  
He pulled himself back into his pants, as Aaravos stood up off the gravel, picking up his coat. 

“Back too work then. I’m sure the boss won’t be too glad to find out you gave a stranger a blowjob, you’re worth a lot too him when you do well.” The elf played with Aaravos’ hair.  
“Of course...” He rolled his eyes, “That’s all he cares about right?” He put his coat back on. “Worth?”  
“Undoubtedly”  
Was Viren suppose too be listening too this conversation? Surely not. He tried too exit quickly before four fingers grabbed his shoulder. 

Viren turned too attention, Aaravos’ ear twitching. “your name? I never got it.”  
Why is that important?  
“Oh...uh...Viren..”  
“Oh well. Viren. I’m feeling inspired for a future routine. I have you too thank.” He swayed, Viren keeping too himself.  
“I can’t let good inspiration go too waste.”  
“Ah you forget...I’m married remember?”  
Aaravos rolled his eyes, “Right...of course” the pale one scoffed, “Be too much to ask for you to come again? Next week? Next Friday? Coffee tommorow?”  
How forward. Was he playing with him? Or did he genuinely take an interest?  
“What’s the...what’s the question here-??”  
“He wants your number, you absolute idiot” the pale elf called out, before walking off “See you inside Aaravos!”

Viren stared for a moment, Aaravos shrugging. “I mean...yeah...I already told you I’m in need of a new sex partner. And you’ve got something I like.” He stuck his tongue out.  
A dick. Of course.  
Viren sighed, what more could he want. He pulled out his phone, handing it too the elf, who pulled out his own phone and began typing the number in, then doing the same back on Viren’s phone.  
He handed it back, Viren reading the contact name.  
“Part time job?”  
“Well. It’s not far from the truth? You’re helping me. Inspiring me! Besides if you’re wife sees it you’ve got an excuse.”  
Not that Viren would need too explain himself too her.  
“See you soon!” He called out before wandering back inside.

Shit. What just happened.


End file.
